


Broken Harmony: Telling the Tribes

by FluffyKittyCat2



Series: Trolls Ancestors [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Characters do NOT belong to me and are used with permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittyCat2/pseuds/FluffyKittyCat2
Summary: What happens when each leader tells their tribes the real reason on why they no longer live in harmony? *I recommend reading ‘Broken Harmony’ first*
Series: Trolls Ancestors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855546
Kudos: 7





	1. Techno

King Coral (yes, I know it was King Techno, just go with it...) had decided it was about time he told his tribe the truth. His plan was to swim up to the DJ booth and make the announcement.

"You've got this, Coral," he whispered to himself. When he got to the booth he said, "If I could please get everyone's attention. So, as you may know, and other leaders and myself decided that it would be... best to live apart from each other. Well, the real reason is.. The real reason is that Pop tried to steal our Strings." The whole crowd gasped. He heard murmuring about 'How could she do that?' and 'I thought she was our friend!' 

Maybe telling them wasn't the best idea.


	2. Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Huskiesaresocute23 (wattpad) came up with the names for these guys except for Classical's. His is my idea.

King Ozzy really hated to do this, but so many of his Trolls were asking what happened. He gave them the same explanation over and over again, but they knew that he was lying. It was time they knew. He'd give them the best concert ever before breaking the news.

*After the concert because I'm lazy*

"Alright, Rockers! I have a confession to make. The Troll tribes split up because Pop decided to betray us and attempted to steal our Strings! Their Queen betrayed us, so they ALL betrayed us!" It felt so good for Ozzy to finally get his frustration out. And it seemed his tribe agreed. They were all saying how they hoped the Pop Trolls felt very guilty, and that one day, Rock would get their revenge.


	3. Classical

"As you all know, the Troll tribes now live in their respective areas. The reason for that is Queen Daisy tried, but failed, to take our Strings, our music, away from us," announced Conductor Betrollven. (I came up with this name!) The Classical Trolls we're shocked, but to them it did make sense. The Pop Trolls did seem like the type to do that, but their Queen surprised them a bit. Well, what's done is done, and Daisy will never be able to make up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really need better ideas. Anybody got any?


	4. Pop

The tribes were no longer living in peace. It was all her fault, and it was time to come clean. Queen Daisy got out of her pod and headed for the base of the Troll Tree. "I have a confession to make," she called out. Once she was sure she got everyone's attention, she explained that it was her fault that the tribes no longer lived in harmony. "Now, I want to keep this a secret for future generation, so I trust that none of you, and I mean NONE of you, tell anybody about this. This is now our secret, and no one will know except the future leaders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, that was kinda boring. Seriously, does anybody have any ideas I could use?


	5. Country

"Alright y'all, here's the thing," started Mayor Jackie Bloom. "Pop has betrayed us," gasps, "but we will not let that stop us. Their Queen may have tried to take our Strings," more gasps, "but we managed to get away before she got the final one. I want no interactions from ANY of you with any of th other tribes, no matter what! Now, continue what you were doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crappy chapter, I know, but I needed to write SOMETHING! Only one chapter left, but I might wait a while to get that out. Bye!


	6. Funk

"How am I going to tell them?" King William asked himself. He had already told his family and closest friends, but to tell the whole tribe was something different. "I guess I should just go out there, and be straight with them, after all they are like family."

*time skip to him telling them because I have no inspiration*

"How are you guys today?" he called out. After a bunch of cheers, he quieted them down. "That's great to hear! Now, I have some news that I would like to share with all of you. As you all know, the tribes no longer live together and in harmony. Well, that is because Queen Daisy tried to take all our Strings for herself. Now I know that this is surprising, but I must ask that none of you freak out. We will hopefully never have a problem like this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: REALLY crappy ending, (that seems to be how most of these end, huh) but it's finished! No clue why people actually read this, but yay! Thanks so much for reading this and (hopefully) Broken Harmony. I really appreciate it.


End file.
